


Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera

by Julie290



Series: Une Question de... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Before season 1, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, then parallel to seasons 1 & 2
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Histoire ne parlera jamais de lui, son nom ne sera jamais célébré dans des chansons, mais c'est l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'une certaine chose, d'avoir servi un certain roi, d'avoir été l'ami d'un certain sorcier. De s'être tenu aux côtés des deux plus grandes légendes de l'histoire. De s'être tenu aux côtés d'Arthur et de Merlin.<br/>Ceci est l'histoire de Liam, aperçu plusieurs fois dans "Une Question de Motifs", jusqu'à sa première apparition dans les appartements d'Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des Débuts Humbles ~ Partie 1

Chapitre 1: Des débuts humbles ~Partie 1~

Ceci est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, un garçon qui allait devenir un homme. Un homme qui se ferait une place dans le légendaire royaume de Camelot, en ami dévoué du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. L'Histoire ne parlera jamais de lui, on ne se souviendra jamais de son nom. Il sera, comme tant d'autres qui ont joué leur petit rôle dans le grand tout, oublié dans les brumes du passé . Chacun a une destinée, même insignifiante, un but sur la route empruntée par ceux ayant de plus grands destins. Et bien que son but ait peut-être seulement été d'être présent en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'oreille attentive, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car même si l'on ne se souvient pas de lui, il a cependant, à sa façon, fait partie d'une grande légende.

Et ainsi commence l'histoire de Liam, fils de Morran, le fils d'un père charpentier, d'une mère tisserande. Chéri par ses frères et sœur, le plus jeune de la maisonnée, dans cette maison en bordure de la ville d'Ulwin, appartenant au noble Lord Hargren…

« Papa… Papa… Pa-pa ! »

Une petite main tira sur la manche du charpentier, et l'homme tourna la tête pour regarder les yeux verts et impatients de son plus jeune fils. Il sourit, reposa son rabot de bois et se tourna vers le gamin de sept ans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liam ? »

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille laissaient quelques mèches pendre sur le visage de l'enfant. Liam fronçait les sourcils tandis que son expression se faisait implorante.

« Je veux t'aider à faire le cabinet pour Dame Jancine. »

Le père de Liam eut un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« Tu es trop jeune, mon fils. Attends encore deux ou trois ans et _ensuite_ je te laisserai risquer tes doigts. Va aider ta sœur à filer de la laine pour ta mère. Tes frères l'ont fait sans se plaindre, alors tu le peux aussi. Sois patient, ton tour viendra. »

Liam laissa échapper un long soupir, les yeux toujours implorants.

« Mais Papaaaa… »

Son père le poussa vers sa sœur.

« Pas de mais, Liam. Va aider ta sœur. »

L'homme recommença à polir un morceau de bois destiné à devenir l'une des dernières parties du cabinet mentionnée par l'enfant. Le charpentier était l'un des meilleurs d'Ulwin. Pendant ce temps, son fils traînait les pieds dans le salon relativement spacieux de sa maison, qui était plus grande que la moyenne. Il ignorait la chance qu'il avait d'être le fils de deux artisans si réputés, quand tant d'autres luttaient pour survivre sur leurs bien plus faibles revenus.

Liam soupira, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de celui de sa sœur, tous deux le dos tourné à l'immense métier à tisser qui dominait un coin de la pièce. Leur mère produisait des étoffes fines sur commande, mais elle tissait généralement la toile que la plupart des roturiers de la ville achetaient pour leurs vêtements. La famille faisait davantage de profits sur le tissu si elle achetait de la laine brute au lieu de prendre une pelote de fil toute prête, aussi ses enfants avaient-ils appris à filer très jeunes. Cela permettait également d'occuper les jeunes et de leur éviter des ennuis…

C'était ce que Liam faisait maintenant, essayant de ne pas bouder de déception tandis qu'il était assis là à transformer une batte de laine peignée en fil. Ses efforts étaient loin de la perfection, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les roturiers ne se souciaient pas de savoir si le tissu qu'ils achetaient était fait d'une laine inégale, du moment qu'il leur tenait chaud. Il bâilla, puis vit sa sœur secouer la tête et lui tira la langue en guise de vengeance. Elle fit tourner son fuseau avant de tendre la main pour le frapper distraitement derrière la tête, le gamin rentrant la tête dans les épaules avant de faire tourner son propre instrument.

« C'est pas juste. »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une question de juste ou pas juste, Liam. Maman a besoin de fil pour tisser, et tu ne me vois pas me plaindre de faire ça toute la journée. Tu apprendras le métier de charpentier avec papa un jour, mais pas moi, parce que je serai tisserande comme maman. Alors arrête de geindre. »

Elle l'ignora tandis qu'il faisait la moue, à deux doigts de bouder tandis qu'il restait assis là à filer la laine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait toujours avec les corvées ennuyeuses ? Il n'avait jamais le droit de faire les choses intéressantes que faisaient ses frères. Soupirant, il resta assis et continua de filer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de laine. Il relia son fil à une nouvelle batte sans y penser.

Il en était à sa quatrième batte et sa sœur à sa sixième quand leur mère entra avec un sourire chaleureux et qu'elle allait embrasser son mari sur la joue.

« Comment s'est passée la matinée, Samer ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire, reposant le ciseau qu'il était en train d'utiliser sur son morceau de bois.

« Tranquille, Alina, si ce n'est que notre plus jeune fils semble toujours déterminé à perdre quelques doigts. »

Alina eut un petit rire, se tournant vers sa fille et son dernier fils.

« Helen, Liam, mettez vos chaussures. Nous devons apporter le tissu que j'ai fait la semaine dernière au marchand. »

Le garçon fit un nœud au bout de son fil en un éclair, filant à l'autre bout de la pièce où ses sandales traînaient sous une table. Il était si impatient de partir, qu'après avoir enfilé et attaché la première il sautilla sur un pied à travers la pièce en essayant de mettre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Helen récupéra ses propres sandales bien plus tranquillement, levant les yeux au plafond devant ses singeries.

Quant à leurs parents, ils échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent, habitués à cette scène qui se déroulait si souvent.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à quitter la maison avec leur mère, portant chacun un panier plein de toile non-teinte. Ils longèrent la petite rue où se trouvait leur maison, jusqu'à l'avenue principale qui traversait la ville et menait à la petite propriété entourée d'un mur où se trouvait le manoir de leur seigneur.

Ulwin était une grande ville marchande, confiée aux soins de Lord Hargren par le Roi Uther de Camelot. La ville et ses terres appartenaient toujours au roi, mais il les avait confiées à Hargren en récompense de longues années de loyaux services au royaume. Lord Hargren avait donc tout d'un roi sauf le titre, il était autorisé à entretenir une petite armée personnelle, qui portait ses couleurs. La seule vraie différence résidait dans le fait qu'il payait à Camelot un pourcentage de la dîme qu'il percevait sur les terres. La somme était mince, cependant, et représentait davantage un symbole qu'un véritable paiement. Hargren et Uther se considéraient comme de bons amis, et chacun serait venu au secours de l'autre sans hésitation si nécessaire.

Le résultat était qu'Ulwin était un endroit où l'on vivait paisiblement, bercé dans la stabilité de Camelot. Mais même ainsi c'était loin de la perfection, car même Ulwin avait son côté sombre.

Alina gardait ses enfants près d'elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le marché, ses yeux guettant toujours d'éventuels pickpockets. Une bande de voleurs 'travaillait' régulièrement ici, mais la plupart du temps ils laissaient les habitants du coin tranquilles. Ceux qui vivaient à Ulwin étaient trop méfiants pour qu'on puisse souvent les prendre par surprise, aussi étaient-ce les marchands en visite et les voyageurs qui se faisaient souvent détrousser.

La bande était cependant connue de tous, au moins de réputation, et son chef était un homme qui veillait à ce que les personnes sous ses ordres ne volent que pour survivre. Pour cette raison, Lord Hargren faisait peu d'efforts pour capturer le roublard et sa bande. Il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux ne vivaient pas cette vie par choix. Ceux qu'il attrapait étaient marqués et mis au travail dans les fermes autour d'Ulwin, les plus irréductibles d'entre eux étant envoyés aux mines à la place. Il les traitait avec justice, et les habitants d'Ulwin à qui des effets avaient été volées se voyaient souvent remboursés d'une partie de leur valeur. Malheur à qui voudrait abuser de sa générosité, cependant… Le dernier à s'être rendu coupable de pareille tentative avait été immédiatement envoyé aux mines pour dix ans.

Alina traversa la grand rue et se dirigea vers la place du marché, conduisant son fils et sa fille vers le bâtiment derrière la section dominée par les étals de fil et de vêtements. Le marchand en charge du bâtiment sourit quand il l'aperçut, lui faisant signe d'entrer d'un geste de la main.

« Alina, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Combien m'avez-vous apporté cette semaine ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, poussant gentiment ses enfants devant elle d'une main afin qu'ils ajoutent leurs paniers à celui qu'elle portait.

« Les 40 mètres habituels, Greg. Est-ce que le prix est le même que la semaine dernière ? »

Il acquiesça, faisant signe à l'un de ses assistants de s'occuper du tissu dans les paniers.

« Oui, c'est le même prix, dit-il avant d'ajouter en riant : En fait, votre paiement est déjà prêt. Vous pouvez compter si vous voulez. »

Elle accepta la bourse en secouant la tête.

« Je sais que vous ne me tromperiez jamais, Greg, pas quand aucune autre tisserande en ville ne peut se mesurer à moi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est bien vrai. J'ai entendu dire que Dame Jancine vous avait commandé le tissu de sa nouvelle robe.

\- En effet. Je passerai dans quelques jours pour vous dire de quelles couleurs j'aurai besoin pour la soie. Elle veut un tissu de satin avec des panneaux rehaussés de motifs en velours. Cela va me prendre pas mal de temps à tisser, et il faut encore que je prépare mon métier à … Elle attendrait moins longtemps si elle passait commande au marchand de Camelot.

\- Mais elle vous respecte, vous et Samer, sinon pourquoi lui commanderait-elle ce cabinet et à vous le tissu de sa robe ? Il y a des artisans qui s'arracheraient les yeux pour les commandes que vous recevez tous les deux. »

Liam se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, son regard passant d'elle à Greg tandis qu'il écoutait. Quand il s'agissait des dynamiques des faveurs de la noblesse, il était complètement perdu. Helen montrait davantage d'intérêt, buvant chaque mot et l'enregistrant pour plus tard. On ne pouvait douter que son objectif était de devenir un jour aussi bien considérée que sa mère, et elle apprenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait à ce sujet tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Leur mère fit ses adieux au marchand et reconduisit ses enfants avec leurs paniers désormais vides vers la maison. Elle devait encore mettre son métier en place, et eux avaient encore des corvées. Comme s'il se souvenait que c'était ce qui l'attendait toujours après une course au marché, la joie de Liam se mua en léger froncement de sourcils… Un froncement qui devint une moue quand ils rentrèrent à la maison et qu'on lui tendit un balai pour nettoyer le sol.

~(-)~


	2. Un humble commencement ~ Partie 2 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je croyais les lecteurs français sur ff.net feignants mais ce n'est rien comparé à ceux d'Ao3... Y a quelqu'un ? Un petit mot pour vous faire connaître ?  
> Pour rattraper mon retard je vais mettre tous les chapitres d'un coup, désolée.

Les poils du balai raclaient le sol, le jeune garçon soupirait en faisant ses corvées. Son père travaillait toujours sur le cabinet qui était maintenant presque terminé, et sa mère et sa soeur s'affairaient autour du grand métier à tisser dans un coin de la pièce.

Liam interrompit son balayage pour les observer. Le plus petit métier à tisser, installé près du grand, servirait toujours à faire de la toile quand il y aurait du temps, mais le grand avec ses quatre cadres serait nécessaire à la commande de Dame Jancine. Le motif qu'elle réclamait était assez simple sur de la toile, mais pour un mélange de satin et de velours, il était ambitieux. Alina aurait besoin de l'aide d'Helen pour le réaliser, la jeune fille devrait se positionner sur une plate-forme au-dessus du métier à tisser afin de tendre les fils à la main pour créer les accents de velours.

Alina triait les câbles dont elle aurait besoin pour créer la pile de velours quand les deux frères de Liam entrèrent joyeusement dans la maison, l'aîné ébouriffant les cheveux de Liam en se dirigeant vers le foyer.

« Tu ne t'es pas fourré dans les ennuis, petit frère ? »

Le second frère lui glissa un regard, remarquant effrontément :

« J'ai travaillé avec toi toute la journée, alors tu sais bien que je n'ai pas causé de problèmes.

\- La ferme, Elias.

\- Toi-même, Alan. »

Alina secoua la tête, s'adressant à ses fils, qui avaient respectivement quatorze et quinze ans :

« Elias, tu sais très bien qu'il parlait à Liam. Alan, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton frère. »

Alan afficha une expression blessée, tout en enlevant la marmite de soupe de la table pour la réchauffer au-dessus du feu.

« Maman, je plaisantais.

\- Si tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, alors plaisante à l'atelier et pas dans la maison. Je ne veux pas que Liam imite tes mauvaises manières. »

Elle avait souri en le réprimandant, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas complètement. Ce genre de badinage était monnaie courante dans leur vie, et ce n'était pas étonnant avec six personnes dans la maison. Aussi vaste que soit le cottage, une fois comptés les métiers à tisser et la commande de Samer, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'espace. L'espace fermé par un rideau au fond de la maison était à peine suffisant pour qu'ils y dorment tous, mais ils se débrouillaient.

Secouant la tête, elle retourna à son métier à tisser pendant que son puîné commençait à ennuyer ses frères.

Ses yeux verts remplis de curiosité, Liam tira sur la manche d'Elias pour obtenir son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? »

L'adolescent de quatorze ans baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Comme d'habitude. Rien d'intéressant.

\- Raconte-moi,  _s'il te plaît_. »

Elias glissa un regard à son frère, tous deux soupirant avant qu'il ne s'installe pour répondre aux questions du gamin. Liam discutait encore quand la soupe fut prête, et ne resta silencieux que le temps de manger sa part avant de reprendre où il en était.

Il était clair qu'aujourd'hui son enthousiasme n'allait  _pas_  se dissiper, et réalisant cela Alan se tourna vers son père lorsque les bols furent lavés.

« Liam peut venir avec Elias et moi à l'atelier. On lui trouvera une occupation. »

Il glissa un regard à sa mère et sa sœur, qui s'affairaient de nouveau autour du métier à tisser.

« Sinon il ne va pas arrêter de distraire maman. »

Samer fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu sais qu'il est trop jeune, Alan. Il y a trop de choses avec lesquelles il pourrait se blesser là-bas. »

Elias les rejoignit, ajoutant une remarque à l'argumentation de son frère.

« On ne fait qu'assembler ces chaises pour remplacer celles qui sont cassées dans les quartiers des serviteurs au manoir. Je pense qu'on peut lui confier un maillet de bois. On s'assurera qu'il ne mette pas la main sur une scie ou un rabot. »

Le menuisier soupira, avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Très bien, mais il faut qu'il soit revenu à temps pour le souper... Ce qui signifie qu'aucun de vous deux n'est autorisé à faire votre visite habituelle à la taverne ce soir. »

Elias en resta bouche bée.

« Mais papaaaa ! »

Samer leva un doigt.

« Mais je vous  _laisserai_  y aller demain à la place, si votre frère revient à la maison en un seul morceau. »

Les deux aînés eurent un large sourire, attrapant chacun un Liam hilare par un bras et le conduisant, moitié porté moitié balancé, vers la porte.

« Tu as entendu papa, Liam. Tu peux venir nous aider aujourd'hui. »

Quand ils le posèrent sur le seuil, il sortit en courant, criant de joie aussi fort que possible. Alan et Elias échangèrent un dernier regard avec leur père avant de se ruer à sa suite. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était qu'il se perde à cause de son excitation.

Ils le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout de la rue, Elias posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'empêcher de se sauver à nouveau. C'était une sacrée balade jusqu'à l'atelier, qui incluait de traverser la zone de classe moyenne où se trouvait leur maison et d'entrer dans le district bien plus prospère, juste en-dehors des murs de la propriété de Lord Hargren.

Les murs dominaient les maisons, un petit nombre de gardes patrouillant sur les baraquements au-dessus d'eux. Ulwin n'avait pas subi d'attaque ou de siège depuis quatre siècles, mais le seigneur n'était pas un idiot et maintenait les défenses en place. Continuant le long de l'avenue principale qui menait à la herse, les frères tournèrent vers une rue perpendiculaire peuplée d'ateliers.

Cette zone était réservée aux meilleurs d'Ulwin, les artisans dont les produits étaient achetés par les résidents du manoir. Lord Hargren possédait chaque bâtiment de cette rue, et leur usage par bail n'était accordé que sur son approbation. Si un nouvel artisan arrivait en ville, et s'avérait meilleur que l'un de ses confrères locaux, le bail lui reviendrait au nouvel an. Bien sûr cela engendrait une intense compétition, mais garantissait également qu'Ulwin continuerait d'attirer les meilleurs ouvriers de la région. Après tout, qui ne  _serait pas_  attiré par l'occasion d'être nommé artisan de choix pour la noblesse... en payant la moitié du loyer normal ?

Les trois frères atteignirent l'atelier de leur père, déverrouillèrent la porte et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce, spacieuse, était emplie d'odeurs de copeaux de bois et de colle, et appartenait à leur père depuis presque dix ans. Il l'avait partagée avec un ami pendant un temps, mais une fois que ses deux fils aînés avaient été assez efficaces pour travailler avec lui, cet ami était parti à Camelot pour y ouvrir son propre atelier.

C'était maintenant une affaire de famille, et au rythme où Alan et Elias atteignaient le niveau de talent de leur père, il y avait peu de doutes que cet atelier reste dans la famille pendant encore bien des années.

Les deux frères guidèrent Liam vers l'endroit où des piles de morceaux de chaises avaient été laissées, prêtes à être reprises après le repas de midi. Lord Hargren avait commandé trente chaises pour l'aile des serviteurs, après que plusieurs de ses employés aient été blessés par un certain nombre d'articles anciens, prouvant que ceux-ci avaient passé le point où ils pouvaient être réparés. Quand la réparation n'était plus une option, il fallait remplacer les objets, et les deux frères avaient passé la semaine à réaliser tous les morceaux. Vingt de ces chaises étaient déjà assemblées et séchaient maintenant à part, les dix restantes devant bientôt les rejoindre.

Installant son petit frère sur une boîte à côté de la table de travail, Elias lui tendit un petit maillet de bois avec une tête capitonnée et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bien, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais mettre de la colle au bout des tiges et je vais les mettre dans les trous correspondants. Quand je te le dirai, je veux que tu tapes dessus avec ça pour qu'elles aillent au bout. D'accord ? »

Liam lui adressa un large sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! »

Riant tout seul, tandis qu'Alan à l'autre bout de la table assemblait une chaise de son côté, Elias saisit un siège de chaise et la retourna. Enduisant de colle les quatre pieds, il les glissa dans les trous aux quatre coins du siège avant de mettre de la colle sur les barres transversales et de les insérer entre les pieds. Une fois que les pieds seraient fermement coincés dans leurs trous, les barres transversales n'auraient besoin que d'ajustements mineurs.

Il retourna l'assemblage de façon à ce que le premier pied soit en face de son frère, s'esquivant rapidement quand le coup presque  _trop_ enthousiaste de Liam faillit lui arracher la tête. Retenant la leçon, il veilla à garder tête et doigts hors du chemin de Liam tandis qu'il martelait joyeusement les pieds de la chaise, avant d'emprunter l'outil un moment pour installer les barres transversales et équilibrer l'ensemble afin que la chaise ne branle pas une fois terminée.

Le temps que Liam l'aide à la retourner et à fixer le solide dossier de bois en place, leur frère Alan avait terminé trois chaises. Il les laissa finir les six restantes, pendant qu'il allait empiler les chaises déjà collées et les charger dans la charrette à bras garée derrière l'atelier. Faisant confiance à Elias pour veiller à ce que Liam ne s'attire pas d'ennuis jusqu'à son retour, il conduisit ensuite la charrette et son chargement avec le message que le reste de la commande serait livré le lendemain lorsque la colle aurait séché.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq dernières chaises étaient terminées et mises à sécher, et Elias cajolait un Liam désormais  _moins_ enthousiaste pour qu'il l'aide à balayer l'atelier. La moue caractéristique du garçon de sept ans avait fait une apparition presque immédiate, jusqu'à ce qu'Elias explique que même leur  _père_  balayait l'atelier quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. L'enfant avait alors été un peu plus ouvert à l'idée, mais seulement sur une promesse.

Il voulait aller jouer à la rivière une fois qu'ils auraient fini.

Lorsqu'Alan revint peu de temps après, c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Plaçant un Liam hilare à l'arrière de la charrette à bras, Alan et Elias se saisirent chacun d'un bras et transportèrent à travers la ville le petit garçon gloussant de joie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, l'aîné ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

« Papa, on a fini toutes les chaises et on a nettoyé l'atelier, alors on descend à la rivière un moment. On a pensé qu'Helen voudrait peut-être venir. »

La jeune fille de onze ans en question se tourna vers sa mère avec espoir, et Alina acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ne restez pas dehors trop tard. Je veux que vous soyez revenus  _avant_  qu'il commence à faire sombre. »

Alan hocha la tête.

« On y veillera, Elias et moi... Et puis, ça te permettra de passer du bon temps avec papa. »

Il laissa vite Helen passer devant lui sur cette remarque, étant donné que son père venait de lancer une botte dans sa direction.

Samer haussa les sourcils en entendant Liam et Helen encourager leurs frères à aller plus vite et la charrette bringuebaler, et secoua la tête en commençant à rire. Il reprit ensuite son travail sur la dernière section du cabinet pour Dame Jancine. Il l'huilerait et la polirait demain et elle serait prête pour la livraison le surlendemain... Juste à temps pour le festival qui célèbrerait la fin des plantations du printemps.

~(-)~


	3. Un humble commencement ~ Partie 3 ~

Chapitre 3 : Des débuts humbles ~ Partie 3 ~

La petite pile de copeaux de bois montait entre les pieds nus du menuisier tandis qu'il fredonnait tout seul et gravait délicatement un motif de diamants entrelacés dans la dernière partie du cabinet. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alina commençait à charger d'innombrables petites bobines de coton fin sur une planche couverte de courtes tiges fixées à l'arrière du métier à tisser. Beaucoup des nobles qui pouvaient se payer des vêtements de soie s'indigneraient qu'une femme du rang de Dame Jancine demande à la tisserande d'utiliser du coton pour la trame. Mais comme le savaient Jancine et Alina, se servir de coton pour la trame, qui serait de toute façon cachée par la soie, permettait d'obtenir un vêtement plus solide et plus chaud.

C'était ainsi que la moitié des robes en soie de Dame Jancine avait été faite, et les visiteurs du manoir se demandaient pourquoi, durant la saison froide, elle remarquait moins le froid lors d'évènements officiels.

Son mari remarqua le petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et cessa de fredonner pour glousser légèrement.

« Je connais ce sourire… Tu penses aux nobles dames et aux robes de soie. »

Alina s'interrompit dans son travail,et rit également.

« C'est juste qu'elles ont l'air tellement sottes parfois. Je suis contente que notre Dame Jancine croie au bon sens. Si j'avais dû faire  _tout_  le vêtement en soie, cela aurait coûté  _trois_  fois ce qu'elle paye pour cette robe.

\- Tant mieux, ce sont nos impôts qui payent.

-  _Samer_  ! »

Ce n'était pas un cri de réprimande, son rire l'en assura. Elle se remit à installer des bobines sur le portant, les prenant dans le panier préparé quelques jours plus tôt dans ce but.

« Tu es restée la même après toutes ces années de mariage… et je ne voudrais pas y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Il reposa son burin, étendant un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise en la regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Mon humour te plaisait beaucoup moins à l'époque.

\- C'était parce que tu venais de me jeter un seau d'eau de lessive à la figure, avant de me dire qu'au moins mes cheveux seraient propres. »

Il lui adressa un regard légèrement blessé, ses yeux semblaient danser.

« Je l'avais seulement utilisée pour enlever la résine de mes outils. Elle sentait le pin. »

Elle lui jeta un regard ferme, les mains sur les hanches.

« Elle était aussi pleine de copeaux de bois… Que je retrouvais encore dans mes cheveux  _quatre_  jours plus tard. »

Son sourire revint tandis qu'il levait un doigt pour souligner son argument.

« Mais tu ne m'en as jamais voulu. »

Elle commença à sourire à nouveau à son tour.

« Eh bien, la figurine d'une dame en train de danser que tu m'as faite a aidé. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'étagère où se tenait ladite figurine, la petite danseuse dans ses jupes larges toujours souriante après toutes ces années.

Reprenant son burin, Samer le roula entre ses mains, songeur.

« Je n'avais que seize ans à l'époque, et toi quinze… et dire que bientôt Alan va partir de la maison comme nous l'avons fait. »

Le sourire d'Alina s'adoucit.

« Lillian est une jeune fille adorable, et ils ont l'œil l'un sur l'autre depuis presque un an maintenant. Il gagne assez en travaillant pour toi à l'atelier pour la soutenir, et son étal de bougies marche bien. Ils sont plus que capables de commencer leur vie. »

Quand il l'entendit soupirer, il soupira également et reprit sa gravure.

« Mais tu seras quand même triste de le laisser partir. »

Alina acquiesça, essuyant la larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil.

« C'est notre aîné, notre premier fils. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que lui et Elias couraient partout comme Liam. Et pourtant maintenant ils sont tous les deux presque adultes, et avant longtemps le temps passera et même Liam sortira de notre maison pour faire son propre chemin dans le monde. »

Samer hocha la tête, quelques copeaux venant s'ajouter à la pile entre ses pieds.

« C'est la même chose pour tous les parents. On profite de leur enfance tant qu'elle dure. »

~(-)~

Le hurlement de rire d'Helen s'éleva vers le ciel tandis que la jeune fille serrait fermement ses jupes remontées et fuyait à travers l'eau qui lui montait aux chevilles la vague miniature qu'Elias venait de lui envoyer de ses mains.

Alan les regarda jouer du coin de l'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Liam, à qui il montrait comment attraper une truite. Non qu'il y ait une seule truite dans les environs pour s'entraîner… Les cris d'Helen les avaient toutes effrayées.

Liam était presque comique tandis qu'il imitait les mouvements de son frère, quasiment  _assis_  dans l'eau au lieu de s'accroupir au-dessus, bien qu'étant donné la petite taille de ses jambes ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il tituba sur place, luttant contre le courant qui poussait sur ses jambes, avant que ce dernier ne gagne la partie et qu'il ne tombe tête la première dans l'eau.

Alan le ramassa promptement, coinçant le garçon désormais trempé sous son bras.

« C'était un coup de chance, petit frère… Tu avais besoin d'un bain de toute façon.

\- ALAAAAAAN ! »

Le cri indigné de Liam incita Elias et Helen à regarder dans leur direction. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était trempé. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, car un instant plus tard ses gigotements firent perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme qui le tenait sous le bras. Alan atterrit à son tour dans l'eau tandis que Liam prenait un nouveau bain.

Quand il se releva, l'eau gouttant de chaque centimètre de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, il glissa un regard à Elias et commença à rire.

« D'accord, je crois que je l'ai cherchée, celle-là. »

Elias hocha la tête.

« Ouais, tu avais besoin d'un bain toi aussi.

\- Hé ! »

Un Elias tout sourire se dirigea vers la berge, désignant le ciel et le soleil qui se dirigeait rapidement vers l'ouest.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, ou maman aura notre peau. »

Réalisant qu'il se faisait effectivement tard, Alan sortit Liam de l'eau et se rua à la poursuite d'Elias, Helen derrière lui. Une fois encore Liam et elle firent un tour de charrette à bras, tandis que les deux aînés les tiraient jusqu'à la ville.

~(-)~

Leur retour à la maison entraîna de nombreux 'tss tss' de leur mère, Alina entraîna aussi bien Liam qu'Alan vers le feu après les avoir forcés à mettre des vêtements secs. Ils restèrent assis là sur leurs tabourets respectifs, supportant que leur mère leur sèche les cheveux avec une serviette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle les envoya à table où ils durent rester enveloppés dans des couvertures pour prévenir tout 'coup de froid' pendant qu'elle faisait le dîner. Ils restèrent là, Liam pas spécialement gêné mais Alan plutôt déconcerté, tandis qu'Elias aidait leur père à adoucir les bords des gravures sur le cabinet, et que leur sœur était assise à tisser sur le métier.

Le souper se déroula de la façon habituelle, avec des récits de leur journée et des spéculations sur le lendemain. Une fois la nourriture mangée et les bols nettoyés, Alan conduisit fermement son plus jeune frère vers le plus large des trois lits derrière le rideau au fond de la pièce.

« Enlève-moi ces braies et au lit. Les petits frères qui grandissent ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

Liam s'exécuta, se glissant sous les couvertures du lit qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères avant de regarder celui qui était assis à ses côtés.

« Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? »

Alan haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »

Liam secoua la tête.

«  _Noooon_. J'aime bien les histoires. »

Avec un soupir de résignation, le jeune homme de quinze ans porta une main à son menton pour réfléchir.

« Hmmm, quelle histoire est-ce que tu n'as pas encore entendue ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le coup de l'inspiration et il commença à sourire.

« Je sais. Maman nous racontait celle-là, à Elias et moi. »

Liam était maintenant intrigué.

« Quoi ? »

Alan s'assit au bord du lit, face au petit garçon tandis qu'il commençait son histoire.

« Il y a très, très longtemps, quand il n'y avait encore ni royaumes ni rois, le premier d'entre eux vint au monde...

\- Qui ? »

L'expression d'Alan se fit mystérieuse.

« Le peuple disait qu'ils étaient bénis par les dieux, et par le pays lui-même, et que même les cieux répondaient à son appel. Mais ce n'étaient pas les cieux qui lui répondaient, c'étaient les Dragons qui régnaient dessus qui réagissaient à sa voix... Il étai le premier Dragonnier, et on dit que la vue de cette race d'hommes assis majestueusement sur les épaules des dragons fut ce qui inspira les hommes qui fonderaient tous les grands royaumes de notre pays. »

Liam, assis dans son lit, regardait son frère avec admiration.

« Vraiment ? »

Alan hocha la tête.

« Ouaip, c'est ce qu'on dit. Le tout premier Dragonnier s'appelait Albrin, et le dragon qu'il chevauchait se nommait...

-  _Alan !_ »

Il s'interrompit dans son récit tandis que sa mère l'attrapait par l'épaule, les yeux emplis d'angoisse tandis qu'elle le réprimandait.

« Tu ne  _peux pas_  lui raconter ça. Et si dehors quelqu'un  _t'entendait_  ? »

Il la fixa en silence, son expression virant au froncement de sourcils.

« C'est juste une  _histoire_. Je ne vais pas me faire arrêter pour ça. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est illégal de raconter des histoires ?

\- Des histoires sur la  _magie_... »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa de nouveau entre eux, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne se dirige vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Tu n'as qu'à lui raconter une histoire qui te semble plus  _appropriée_. »

Alina le regarda tristement, comprenant sa frustration tandis qu'il claquait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il avait six ans lorsqu'Uther de Camelot avait commencé la Grande Purge et que la mise au ban de toute magie avait été prononcée dans tout le pays. Il était juste assez vieux pour se souvenir que plusieurs de leurs voisins, de bons amis, avaient été arrêtés et menés à l'exécution. Helen et Elias étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir du pire, et Liam, qui était né deux ans après que la Purge ait commencé, n'avait jamais connu un monde de magie.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère semblait si énervé.

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'Alan est fâché ? »

Elle s'assit là où son fils se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Il s'est juste souvenu de quelque chose de mal qui s'est produit il y a longtemps, et il a besoin de se changer les idées... Veux-tu que je te lise une histoire ? »

Le sourire du petit garçon revint, tandis qu'il acquiesçait par-dessus la couverture remontée sous son menton.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sourit, ôtant une mèche blonde de son visage.

« Il était une fois un terrible monstre. Il se cachait dans les forêts à la recherche de voyageurs sans méfiance, les attaquant lorsqu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Mais un jour un groupe de braves chevaliers apprit ses méfaits et se lancèrent dans une quête pour tuer l'horrible bête. »

Elle continua l'histoire, l'amenant à sa conclusion lorsque les yeux verts de son fils commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls. Quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il murmura d'un ton endormi.

« Je veux devenir un brave chevalier quand je serai grand... et voler sur un dragon. »

Le sourire d'Alina se fit triste, ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue.

« Il n'y a plus de dragons, Liam, seulement celui qui est enchaîné dans les caves sous Camelot. »

Cela sembla l'éveiller quelque peu, aussi Alina lui tordit-elle gentiment le bout du nez.

« Nous grandissons tous pour devenir ce que nous sommes censés devenir. Si tu es censé devenir un guerrier, alors il en sera ainsi, mais ne sois pas déçu si tu te retrouves à faire autre chose... Même les  _guerriers_  ont besoin de vêtements, et de chaises pour s'asseoir. »

La remarque fit glousser Liam avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne s'endorme. Elle le laissa à ses rêves, bientôt rejoint par Elias tandis qu'Helen se dirigeait vers le petit matelas qui lui était réservé. Mais leur mère n'abandonna pas son poste auprès du feu jusqu'à ce qu'Alan revienne et l'attire dans une étreinte empreinte de tristesse et de compréhension lorsqu'il se montra à la porte.

Seul son mari le vit, ses yeux également tristes et emplis de regrets. La Purge avait fait du mal à tant de gens innocents, tant de gens  _biens_ , et elle hantait encore les vies de ceux qui avaient observé les flammes des bûchers.

~(-)~


	4. Le Seigneur au grand cœur ~Partie 1~

« Eh doucement, vous deux ! On ne voudrait pas le laisser tomber maintenant, pas après avoir gravi tous ces escaliers ! »

Samer tenait fermement un bout du cabinet qu'il avait fabriqué la semaine passée, ses deux aînés tenant l'autre bout en-dessous de lui dans l'escalier. La veille, il avait passé tout son temps à le huiler et le polir, l'avait encore poli ce matin avant de l'emballer et de le charger dans la charrette familiale. Le meuble était d'ailleurs toujours enveloppé, les trois hommes se servant des cordes de sécurité comme de poignées supplémentaires afin de le bouger. Durant tout ce temps, Dame Jancine les suivait avec anxiété.

Malgré ce que la plupart des roturiers pourraient penser, elle n'était pas effrayée qu'ils puissent laisser tomber et endommager le cabinet ; elle redoutait qu'ils puissent se blesser. C'était une femme au grand cœur, parfaitement assortie au Seigneur Hargren. Ils formaient un couple harmonieux, et vraiment rare dans l'aristocratie…Ils se  _souciaient_  réellement de  _toutes_  les personnes attachées à leur service, quel que soit leur statut social.

Le père et les fils atteignirent le haut des escaliers, la suivant jusqu'à ses appartements au troisième étage. Samer défit les cordes, enleva la toile rêche de l'enveloppe extérieure faisant apparaître une seconde protection de coton doux.

Lorsque Jancine vit qu'il avait utilisé une partie du tissu de confection d'Alina pour le protéger, elle se tourna vers lui :

« Samer, vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Il sourit légèrement tandis qu'Alan défaisait les cordes de la seconde protection.

« Ma femme a insisté. Si le tissu n'est pas abîmé elle pourra toujours le revendre, sinon nous le garderons pour nous. Grâce à vos deux commandes généreuses et une commande pour des chaises, nous pouvons nous le permettre. Maintenant. » Il passa par-dessus le cabinet et enleva doucement le vêtement qui le recouvrait. « Si Ma Dame voulait me dire si le cabinet lui convient. »

Le cabinet arrivait à hauteur de taille, ses deux larges portes étant décorées de motifs de diamants encastrés que l'on retrouvait sculptés sur les côtés et élevés à l'arrière du cabinet. Cette dernière pièce avait été ajoutée afin d'empêcher les éléments placés sur le cabinet d'être poussés dans le vide. Le bois brillait d'un rose chaud et profond, le charpentier ayant décidé de ne pas teinter le cabinet en noir comme il l'avait originellement prévu. Il avait tiré tout l'avantage possible du chêne qui possédait les plus belles fibres qu'il avait jamais vues. Les veines du bois, légèrement visibles, ajoutaient à la richesse de la pièce. Elles auraient semblé légèrement voyante si le bois avait été teinté en noir, couleur appréciée par la plupart des nobles.

Dame Jancine le contempla un moment avant d'esquisser un délicieux sourire.

« C'est parfait. Vous vous êtes surpassé une fois de plus, Samer. Vous êtes réellement le plus fin charpentier d'Ulwin. »

Samer se pencha légèrement, tout comme ses fils.

« Vous m'honorez, Ma Dame. C'est un plaisir de savoir que mon travail vous a plu. »

Elle continua de sourire avant de pointer une alcôve vide à la gauche de son foyer de cheminée.

« Si vous vouliez bien le placer ici, je serais votre obligée. »

« Bien évidemment, Dame Jancine. »

Samer fit un signe de tête à ses deux fils qui soulevèrent prudemment le cabinet et le transportèrent à travers la pièce. Elle observa un moment les deux fils qui inséraient doucement le cabinet dans l'alcôve prévue à cet effet, puis elle fit une pause avant de se tourner vers le charpentier se tenant à côté d'elle.

« Samer, mon mari m'a demandée de vous informer que vous êtes invités, vous et votre famille, à assister au festin de ce soir. »

Samer se crispa de surprise et tourna le visage vers elle, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Ma Dame… ce serait un honneur, mais assurément ce n'est guère approprié d'inviter des roturiers à un tel événement. »

Elle étreignit les mains en face d'elle, l'air à la fois gentille et légèrement réprobatrice qu'il se calomnie lui-même.

« La vôtre n'est pas la seule famille invitée Samer… Comment pourrions-nous mieux manifester notre appréciation de ceux qui apportent la prospérité continue à Ulwin ? Les artisans comme vous sont les éléments vitaux du commerce d'Ulwin avec les nations extérieures à Camelot. Sans des hommes et des femmes comme vous et votre épouse, Ulwin ne serait guère plus qu'une cité fermière. C'est le choix de mon mari que vous soyez récompensés pour vos efforts, je vous prie donc d'accepter cette invitation. »

Il la regarda une seconde dans un silence abasourdi avant de profondément s'incliner en signe de gratitude.

« Ce sera un grand honneur de participer, Ma Dame. »

Elle sourit.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrai vous et votre famille ce soir. La fête démarrera au crépuscule. »

Il la remercia une fois de plus avant qu'il ne parte du manoir en compagnie de ses deux plus vieux fils afin de rapporter les nouvelles à sa femme.

~(-)~

« Nous avons été invités au festin ?  _Tous_  ? »

Alina, malgré son amitié confuse avec Dame Jancine, contempla son mari avec ahurissement à l'entente de l'invitation.

Il lui sourit, acquiesçant de la tête alors qu'il commençait à ricaner.

« Oui, nous avons tous été invités au festin. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, note. Elle a dit que d'autres artisans et leurs familles ont eux aussi été invités. »

Elle se détourna de lui, commençant aussitôt à paniquer.

« Oh, je suis si heureuse d'avoir ces nouvelles robes confectionnées pour Helen et moi, mais toi et les garçons. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise dépenaillée. « Vous quatre ne possédez pas une seule chemise de décente. Je  _ne_  vous laisserai  _pas_ , toi et les garçons, aller habillés comme des pauvres hères à un festin avec des nobles ! C'est décidé, venez avec moi, nous allons au marché. »

Elle ne lâcha pas son col, le tirant jusqu'à la porte où il commença à protester.

« Mais Alina, je dois commencer ma prochaine commande. »

« Ne mens pas, Samer… Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en  _as_  pas encore à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne et te demande cet après-midi. Tu réparerais seulement ces vieilles roues de charrette si je te laissais partir, et elles peuvent très bien attendre. »

Elle l'écarta en le poussant de la porte, rapidement suivie par leurs trois fils, avant de revenir derrière eux avec une petite poche de pièces de l'endroit caché entre le plancher et le sol. Des quatre mâles, seulement un semblait excité par tout ceci : Liam suivit joyeusement sa mère en lui demandant s'il pouvait choisir la couleur de sa chemise et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'il pouvait. Samer et leurs deux aînés se regardaient du coin de l'œil et traînaient derrière, pas particulièrement excités à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à choisir des chemises qu'Alina ne leur laisserait jamais porter pour travailler.

Elle marquait un bon point néanmoins : aucun d'eux ne souhaitait ressembler à un pauvre durant ce festin de nobles.

~(-)~

Le doux bruit de pas devant la porte du bureau annonça son ouverture. Dame Jancine entra dans la pièce aux étagères de livre alignées, un petit plateau supportant un gobelet de vin sur une main. Non pas qu'elle soit allée le chercher aux cuisines, elle avait demandé à un serviteur de le faire, cependant elle aimait être celle qui amenait à son mari sa boisson habituelle de l'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'un petit geste d'amour envers lui et leur offrait l'opportunité de discuter à propos des problèmes actuels.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui puisqu'elle posa prudemment le plateau au bord du bureau et s'assit gracieusement sur la petite chaise posée à côté.

« J'ai veillé à ce que les cinq meilleurs artisans et leur famille soient invités comme vous l'avez demandé mais je crains que la présence de roturiers au festin de ce soir ne soit pas autant apprécié par les membres de notre cour. »

Hargren leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et nota la touche d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Laissons-les médire s'ils le souhaitent. Il est temps qu'ils apprennent que la noblesse n'est pas un droit mais un devoir. Je suis juste et généreux envers ceux que je gouverne, et c'est en partie ce qui a rendu Ulwin si grande dans les quinze dernières années, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'Uther m'a confié la direction de ces terres. Même Camelot n'affiche pas autant d'artisans talentueux que notre belle ville, et c'est parce que j'ai donné à ces artisans de bonnes raisons de souhaiter s'y établir. »

Jancine fronça légèrement les sourcils, une main faisant tournoyer une boucle de ses cheveux auburn.

« Vous devriez vraiment lui adresser une pétition afin d'autoriser Ulwin a être nommée cité. Sa taille égale celle de Camelot et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une 'ville' sur les cartes. »

Son mari la regarda avec un sourire petit mais solennel, ses yeux bleus dansant derrière ses boucles noires soigneusement entretenues.

« Ah, mais agir ainsi impliquerait que je veuille rendre ces terres totalement miennes, et me séparer de son royaume même si je ne le souhaite pas… Il est un bon ami Jancine, et ma fierté n'est pas élevée au point que je souhaite entacher la confiance existant entre nous pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un titre. Non, rien ne serait pire que de perdre un ami de cette manière-ci. Pas même Ulwin s'appelant cité, pas même moi appelé roi. » Il l'atteignit, la prenant par la main et souriant. « Je possède déjà tout ce que je souhaite et ce dont j'ai besoin. S'il décide un jour de réellement me les  _donner_  alors je les accepterai, mais je ne voudrais jamais les prendre par la force. »

Elle soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que la plupart des nobles pensent que vous manquez d'ambition. Vous pensez si différemment d'eux qu'ils sont incapables de réaliser à quel point vous êtes en réalité ambitieux. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un roi pour magnifier ces terres sous ma protection. » Il lâcha sa main, se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et montra les documents répandus sur toute la surface de son bureau. « Chaque année, la prospérité d'Ulwin croît, portée plus haut encore grâce aux épaules des gens qui y vivent. Leur dur labeur est ce qui nous a menés si loin, et après la cruauté du noble qui était intendant ici avant moi ce n'est pas une surprise qu'ils soient volontaires pour faire des efforts. »

Sa femme renifla délicatement.

« En effet… Le Seigneur Gamel était un homme cruel et il traitait le peuple d'Ulwin comme des  _esclaves_. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise que le trésor soit vide quand nous l'avons remplacé, aucun de ses gens n'avait de motivation pour travailler. La ville ne disposait pas de forgeron, seulement d'un charpentier et de deux tisserands…Les maisons tombaient en ruines, peu de gens possédaient des vêtements décents et ceux souhaitant ferrer leurs chevaux devaient se rendre à la forge trois villages plus loin. »

Hargren sourit.

« Et désormais, Ulwin est le plus grand foyer commercial de tout le royaume et de tous ses voisins pas même Camelot ne peut rivaliser avec lui puisque la plupart de ses échanges surviennent ici… Où se trouve le manque d'ambition là-dedans ? »

Elle ricana.

« Uther est chanceux de vous avoir comme ami… Si vous vouliez vraiment prendre possession de ces terres, vous pourriez bloquer ses routes commerciales et il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour vous arrêter. »

Son mari s'empara du document qu'il lisait auparavant, jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui se levait pour partir.

« Et c'est pourquoi son amitié compte autant pour moi parce qu'il  _sait_  que j'en suis capable mais me fait confiance pour ne pas le faire. Tout autre seigneur aurait des représentants de Camelot surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais il me laisse gérer les choses sans ces interférences. C'est l'unique raison dont j'ai besoin pour être satisfait de ce que j'ai bâti ici. »

Ainsi il continua son travail, Jancine quittant le bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Laissons nos camarades nobles se poignarder les uns les autres avec leurs conspirations et leurs jeux de pouvoir. Elle et son mari avaient appris depuis un long moment déjà que la plus grande des récompenses provenait de l'honnêteté dont on faisait preuve envers ceux sur lesquels on régnait, et envers ceux qui régnaient sur nous.


	5. Le Seigneur au grand cœur ~Partie 2~

Le soleil suivait son majestueux chemin vers l'horizon lorsque les six membres de la famille se rendirent à la porte du mur d'enceinte, le plus jeune d'entre eux extrêmement excité à la perspective d'assister à un événement aussi spécial qu'un banquet.

Liam suivait sa mère de près, songeant qu'elle lui avait dit de montrer le  _meilleur_  comportement. Il devait rester à côté d'un de ses frères à _chaque_  instant, être poli et courtois envers tous ceux qui lui parlaient. En réalité, elle était tellement nerveuse que son plus jeune enfant fasse quelque chose qui conduise à une mauvaise impression, qu'elle avait menacé son aîné d'une interdiction de se rendre à la taverne durant trois semaines. Alan n'avait pas été impressionné par la menace et l'avait assurée qu'il garderait un œil sur Liam.

Il prenait cette tache très au sérieux : lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à franchir le pont-levis, il tenait le garçon vêtu d'une chemise bleu pâle par les épaules. Néanmoins, il ne le faisait pas à cause de l'ultimatum que leur mère lui avait adressé, il le faisait parce qu'il s'était trouvé assez souvent à l'intérieur du manoir pour savoir que la plupart des nobles n'étaient pas aussi honnêtes et compréhensifs que Hargren et Jancine l'étaient. Certains frapperaient Liam s'ils se sentaient insultés, que l'enfant soit un invité du Seigneur Hargren ou non.

Ils ressentaient un certain degré de nervosité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale du manoir, debout à côté de ce qui était assurément un château. Personne dans Ulwin ne savait pourquoi Lord Hargren insistait pour l'appeler son 'manoir' seuls lui et sa femme savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un tact politique de sa part. Il était un Seigneur dans son manoir, pas un Roi dans son château, et il souhaitait que la différence soit bien claire à la cour d'Uther.

Les six roturiers furent conduits de porte en porte le long d'un couloir, des braseros éclairant pompeusement la voie. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un grand hall où un lustre immense dispensait sa lumière par le biais de bougies flamboyantes.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en admiration au pas de la porte quand un couple souriant vint les saluer. Le Seigneur Hargren était splendide dans sa robe vert émeraude cependant que Dame Jancine resplendissait à ses côtés, vêtue d'une robe vert de jade, plus pâle. De minuscules diamants de soie avaient été cousus de façon éparse sur le velours de la robe, faisant presque croire à de vrais bijoux qui miroitaient lorsqu'elle bougeait. Cette robe avait été la dernière commande adressée à Alina, et que Lady Jancine la porte à cet événement signifiait beaucoup pour la tisserande.

Extrêmement touchée par ce geste évident d'approbation, Alina n'hésita pas à retourner l'étreinte formelle et rapide que Dame Jancine lui offrit alors qu'elle les accueillait :

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous venus. C'est un plaisir. Je vous en prie, venez avec moi Alina, j'aimerais vous présenter à des amies. »

Le Seigneur Hargren fit un signe de tête à Samer pendant que sa femme menait la tisserande ailleurs.

« Ma femme ne cesse de me dire à quel point elle est impatiente de voir ce que donnera sa dernière commande. À ses dires, j'ai pu comprendre que le modèle est encore plus ambitieux que le précédent. »

Quand son père parut perdu à cause de la complexité de la couture, Helen fit un pas en avant suivi d'une révérence soignée.

« Les petits diamants de soie étaient simples à introduire dans le motif, Mon Seigneur, mais introduire des morceaux larges de velours dans du satin exige qu'un grand nombre de tiges soient disposées sur le métier à tisser. Mère aura dû utiliser trois des harnais pour le satin, en laissant seulement un pour tenir les fils de l'empilement du velours. Cela signifie que j'ai dû contrôler le mouvement de ces fils depuis le dessus du métier à tisser. »

Elle fit une nouvelle révérence après avoir fini ses explications, le Seigneur leva légèrement les sourcils.

« Cela semble compliqué, en effet. Deviendras-tu une tisserande plus tard ? »

Samer posa une main sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Ma femme a déjà commencé à lui apprendre le métier. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici une année ou deux je lui achèterai son propre métier à tisser, semblable à celui de sa mère. Cela nous mettra à l'étroit dans la maison mais ce n'est qu'un petit inconvénient. » Il désigna son fils aîné. « Alan est presque prêt à emménager dans sa propre maison, bien qu'il continuera à travailler avec moi à l'atelier, et Elias n'est pas loin derrière lui. »

Les deux garçons firent un signe de tête solennel quand ils furent présentés, puis le Seigneur Hargren remarqua le petit enfant blond qui jetait un coup d'œil de derrière son père.

« Et c'est votre benjamin…Liam, si je me rappelle bien ? »

Comme son père, il parut surpris que le Seigneur connaisse son prénom mais il s'avança quand Samer lui donna un léger coup de coude. Il s'inclina ensuite nerveusement et se voûta quand il parla d'une petite voix.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Hargren. »

Le Seigneur rit doucement, souriant derrière sa barbe soigneusement entretenue.

« Je remarque que vous et Alina avez bien élevé vos enfants. Ils vous rendent fiers. » Il s'aperçut qu'un autre invité pénétrait dans le hall et fit un geste vers l'autre côté de la pièce. « Si maintenant vous vouliez montrer à vos fils où les autres enfants sont réunis, sentez-vous libre de vous mêler au reste des invités. »

Samer le remercia d'un signe de tête, honoré de se trouver en ce lieu, et fit comme lui était suggéré. Dès qu'Alan et ses frères eurent rejoint les fils des autres artisans, le premier prenant sur lui pour vérifier qu'ils se comportaient tous correctement, le charpentier commença à se promener parmi les invités, ravi de sa nouvelle chemise crème. Parmi la foule, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés auraient pu le faire paraître pour un Seigneur mineur si ses bottes, bien qu'impeccablement propres, n'avaient été aussi usées.

Il s'en serait probablement retourné d'où il venait s'il s'était rendu ici habillé de l'une de ses anciennes chemises. Honoré de se trouver en ce lieu ou non, personne ne souhaitait être dévisagé parce qu'il ressemblait à un pauvre, bien que dans une vie de tous les jours, porter une chemise usée signifiait également que tu avais durement travaillé pour gagner ta vie. Il doutait qu'aucun des nobles rassemblés en ce lieu avec leurs vêtements de luxe aient travaillé aussi dur que lui.

~(-)~

La noble dame mena la tisserande à côté du rassemblement des autres femmes nobles, la guidant gentiment mais fermement dans une situation qu'Alina aurait largement préféré éviter. Ces femmes se tournèrent comme une seule pour dévisager la roturière, l'unique fait les empêchant de partir avec dégoût étant que leur hôte la leur présentait.

Dame Jancine leur sourit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le dédain à peine caché dont elles faisaient preuve envers la femme à côté d'elle, agissant ainsi comme s'il s'agissait d'une présentation ordinaire.

« Mesdames, voici Maîtresse Alina Morranson. Alina, voici la Comtesse Eleanor, la Comtesse Grecia et la Duchesse Marsilia. »

Alina fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, esquissant une révérence gracieuse dans sa robe en lin jaune et crème. Bien que cet habit ne soit pas aussi cher que ceux portés par les nobles, il était cousu aussi finement …Après tout elle l'avait cousu et teinté elle-même.

« C'est un grand plaisir de toutes vous rencontrer. »

Deux des femmes marmonnèrent avec réticence des courtoisies en réponse tandis que la troisième se tourna vers Jancine dans l'intention d'ignorer la roturière se trouvant à côté d'elle.

« Je dois avouer, Dame Jancine, que votre robe est absolument épatante. Où donc vous l'êtes-vous procurée ? »

Jancine remarqua immédiatement la raison de ce changement de sujet et en profita de suite pour tirer avantage de l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait. Elle lissa d'une main le velours luxuriant et froissé dans lequel s'inséraient des diamants de soie avant de sourire à la Comtesse Grecia et de répondre.

« Ma couturière personnelle en a fait le patron pour moi. » Elle lança ensuite un coup d'œil à la tisserande. « Toutefois j'ai commandé sa couture à Maîtresse Alina en personne. Je dois admettre lui avoir confié un défi et elle a dépassé mes attentes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle couse le velours, puis qu'elle pique les motifs de diamants dessus, au lieu de cela elle les a cousus  _dans_  le tissu lui-même en dépit de la difficulté que cela impliquait. Et vous pouvez constater que le résultat est tout à fait magnifique et doit être mis au crédit de ses compétences. Elle est ma tisserande de choix pour toutes mes commandes personnelles. »

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du groupe de femmes changea presque instantanément, la Comtesse Grecia prise sur le fait dans une attitude bien peu féminine avant qu'elle affiche un degré plus convenable de surprise polie.

« Vraiment ? » Elle se tourna vers Alina, soudainement très heureuse de discuter avec elle. « Maîtresse Alina, peut-être pourrais-je vous confier une commande ? »

« J'aimerais moi aussi vous en confier une. »

« Moi de même. »

L'hypocrisie de la situation n'échappa ni à Jancine, ni à Alina. Toutefois, la tisserande resta polie et gracieuse, et sourit doucement quand elle répondit.

« Ce serait un plaisir, seulement je me prépare à commencer la prochaine commande de Ma Dame. Je commencerai à la coudre dès que les soies arriveront de Camelot, mais avec chance je l'aurai achevé d'ici le milieu de l'été. Néanmoins, je serai peut-être amenée à ajouter des harnais supplémentaires à ma machine à tisser, ce qui ajoutera un délai d'une semaine si c'est le cas. La couture de tissus fins ne peut pas être précipitée ou alors la qualité du produit en souffre grandement. » Elle inclina poliment la tête, presque penchée à moitié. « Cependant, si vous souhaitez m'envoyer vos commandes, je serais plus qu'heureuse de préparer les motifs pour vous. Je vais vous demander de garder en mémoire que j'exige que la cliente couvre le prix des matériaux à l'avance. En tant que tisserande indépendante, je ne peux pas acheter des fils chers tels que la soie. Évidemment, ce coût sera déduit du prix total que je réclamerai pour mon travail. »

Dame Jancine sourit et intervint quand elle vit que les trois femmes semblaient légèrement refroidies par l'information.

« Maîtresse Alina est une professionnelle de grand calibre dans son domaine. Payer les matériaux en avance peut sembler décourageant mais chacun doit garder en tête qu'il achète un produit cousu spécialement pour lui. » Une fois de plus elle parcourut la robe d'une main. « Pas une seule fois mes recherches m'ont permise de trouver un velours de cette couleur particulière et sûrement pas doté de ces motifs. Le temps supplémentaire qu'a mis Maîtresse Alina à la coudre en a valu la peine, surtout si je m'étais retrouvée avec un velours d'une qualité moindre et dans un ton de vert qui ne se trouve pas à mon goût. Oui, en effet, l'attente en a valu la peine. »

Ses commentaires achevèrent la discussion et les trois nobles assurèrent Alina qu'elles lui présenteraient des commandes le plus vite possible. Durant ce temps, Jancine contemplait la scène avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sachant que la nouvelle se répandrait bientôt dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que plus que seulement trois nobles veuillent commander des vêtements auprès d'Alina. Cette dernière gagnerait beaucoup des commandes qu'elle obtiendrait du banquet, et ces nobles apprendraient au moins un peu la valeur des artisans nés qui créent ou font pousser tout ce qu'eux, les nobles, achètent ou mangent. Même si ce serait peu et dans un but égoïste, ce serait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Elle laissa une Alina plus détendue discuter avec les trois nobles, la tisserande expliquant avec assurance les avantages des différentes coutures pour les différents types de fils. Désormais certaine que la place de la tisserande était sûre, Jancine se promena dans le hall et se plaça de façon à pouvoir observer les enfants des cinq artisans. Une autre partie de la manipulation prudente de la cour qu'avait préparée son mari se mettait en place et elle informa le chambellan d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait amener son fils.

Elle resta ensuite à la place qu'elle occupait, regardant la scène se dérouler.

~(-)~

Alan surveillait prudemment ses deux jeunes frères discuter avec animation avec d'autres enfants de leur âge, leur donnait un coup de coude à chaque fois qu'ils se montraient  _trop_  exubérants pour un rassemblement officiel. Il serait faux de dire qu'il les empêchait de profiter de l'événement mais il imposait certaines règles au groupe de dix-sept garçons et filles de tous horizons. Il était l'image d'un jeune homme bien fait alors qu'il se tenait debout, les mains légèrement serrées dans son dos tandis qu'il s'appuyait doucement contre le mur voisin.

En réalité, son rôle lui imposait une telle dignité que quatre jeunes nobles l'avaient, à cause de sa nouvelle chemise fine, pris pour l'un des leurs, sans doute invité pour la première fois. Tous les quatre avaient été choqués lorsqu'il avait admis n'être qu'un charpentier, en ce lieu avec son père sous l'invitation du Seigneur Hargren. Un avait pris congé à l'aide de faibles courtoisies, deux s'étaient montrés plus tolérants mais le toisaient encore un peu et le quatrième était resté et avait parlé avec lui pendant quelques minutes.

Alan dut admettre qu'il fut déçu que le jeune noble soit rappelé par son père et fut également surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était autre que le fils d'un homme connu pour se montrer particulièrement acerbe envers les roturiers. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le fils du Seigneur Hargren et il dut assurément réviser son jugement quand il rencontra le jeune seigneur un court instant plus tard.

Le chambellan du Seigneur Hargren mena le garçon vers eux, un enfant clairement du même âge que Liam et pourtant on ne peut plus différent. Il était pratiquement une réplique des attitudes de son père mais se montrait soucieux de cacher le pire. L'enfant de sept ans se renfrogna soudainement quand il fut présenté au groupe d'enfants de roturiers.

Décidant de se montrer diplomatique, Alan s'avança et s'inclina formellement devant l'enfant, un regard vers le reste du groupe les poussant à faire de même. C'était le genre d'occasion où il était heureux d'avoir écouté son père et d'avoir fait un point d'honneur à apprendre l'étiquette que les nobles préféraient en ce genre d'occasions. Avec Samer recevant tant de commandes du manoir, que lui et son aîné sachent de leur mieux comment  _ne pas_  offenser la noblesse faisait sens.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune Seigneur Tarven, votre père nous a gracieusement invités à assister à ce banquet. C'est un grand honneur d'être ici. »

Le chambellan parut vraiment surpris de se retrouver confronté à un roturier apparemment aussi bien élevé mais le garçon à côté de lui ne montra pas une telle réaction.

Tarven laissa échapper le plus petit des reniflements de dédain, sa jeune voix se révélant presque méprisante quand il répondit.

« C'est la décision de mon père de vous autoriser à assister à ce rassemblement. Il se trouve que je ne prends pas autant de plaisir que vous à notre rencontre et je vous prierai de ne plus m'adresser la parole lors de tels rassemblements si vous assistez à d'autres dans le futur. »

Ensuite il se tourna et partit, forçant le chambellan à se précipiter après lui. Ni Alan ni Elias ne virent le regard troublé de Dame Jancine qui les avait observés tout du long quand le premier murmura au second.

« Quel  _trou du cul_. »

Elias renifla et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a la tête  _coincée_  dans son cul. Et il a le même âge que notre frère ? »

Les deux regardèrent Liam qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour Tarven et faisait des grimaces à sa sœur. Ils auraient sans doute dit plus si la petite cloche n'avait sonné, signalant qu'il était temps de débuter le repas du banquet.

Alan s'occupa de Liam tandis qu'Elias prenait soin d'Helen. Ils furent rapidement menés à leurs sièges avec leurs parents, à la table la plus éloignée de celle de Hargren et Jancine. Le Seigneur se leva pour faire un discours.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette célébration de la fin des semis de printemps, un temps où le dur labeur ouvre la voie au renouveau, bien qu'également aux dures taches de l'été. C'est un changement de saison, un qui nous affecte tous, soyons-nous de naissance noble ou roturière. Alors remercions cet événement, que tous les hommes doivent célébrer : le flot de l'année, que nos compétences et nos efforts combinés nous permettent de distinguer…Maintenant, que le festin commence ! »

Son geste déclencha l'arrivée d'une véritable nuée de servants qui portaient des plateaux de nourriture, la sélection présentée aux roturiers étant la même que celle servie aux nobles. C'était un petit plaisir dans de grandes proportions pour les artisans et leurs familles, et ceux-ci furent heureux d'accepter ce qui leur était offert. Ils montrèrent tous leurs bonnes manières, même si, dans un cas, un enfant de sept ans dut être arrêté par l'aîné de ses frères car il utilisait ses doigts pour manger.


End file.
